Greg’s Side: The past catches up to him
by lemonrocker
Summary: WARNING SEXUAL ABUSE AND RELATIONSHIP ABUSE. not beta.everything inside. Greg uses help from one of the CSI to save his life. Please and thank you for reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Greg's Side: The past catches up to him**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this yada yada yada. It belongs to the person who thought up CSI. Im just making this for entertainment reasons. The only thing I own is the plot and Characters not In CSI. The names in this story are purely fictional and thought of in my mind. This story is not based on any real story or life. Once again I made up the names if for any reason they are matching you or somebody alive or deceased I purely coincidental.**

**A/N: please if you don't like what this story implies or anything in this story exited the fuck out. Please I don't wanna make any enemies today or any other day I have to many as it is so please and thank you be kind in reviews. Warning the POVs will change immensely. Greg's journal is in italics**

_Day January 15 1989_

_I spent midday lying in a field of grass. Sun laid right beside me. Nevada always had the best sun better than California anyway. My mind started to wonder to my boyfriend or my ex-boyfriend whichever the bastard betrayed me and now I hate him. He always said he loved me but where were my public affection? He never held my hand or gave me a kiss or even noticed me and then when we were alone he would say we didn't need public affection to show our love. I would nod and say 'yeah you're right'. The Bastard fucked me over and left me. I was probably just a friendly fuck for him. He never gave a shit about me. Even with sex he never wanted to see em. He would screw me, get up, get dressed and left saying he'd be right fucking back. Yeah he'd come back after to goddamn fucking hours. And when he did come back he'd say it was my turn to please him, so for an hour the bastard held me down so I could please him. I hate him. Then one night he came to my house drunk and ready to score, I told him no we were over but the bastard just pretends to not hear my protest. So the bastard fucks me and I never see him after that._

January 15 2009

Greg sat down in the break room after getting himself a cup of coffee. He disliked the case he was working on. It was very simple; Boyfriend attacks girlfriend, Girlfriend tries to fend him off boyfriend murders girlfriend.

Nick walked in "Hey partner are you okay?"

"Yeah Why you asking?" Greg asked kind of surprised.

"no reason I just know you hate these types of cases. For what reason I don't know. Did you have an abusive boyfriend once?" Nick asked

Greg was kind of taken aback by that comment yeah everyone knew Greg was Bi But still he really dislikes his sexuality coming into play with cases

"Actually no I haven't "He lied just to get nick off his back.

Just then his phone rang and he picks up just to hear a voice he hasn't heard in over 20 years. It hit him like a cold wind front and froze him. Goddamn it how the hell did he get his number?

"So Gregory how's life for you. It must be different here in Nevada huh. Im glad I found your number, can't wait to see you at home." His Ex said darkly and then he hung up.

"Yo Greg what's the matter it's like you heard from a ghost." Nicky said to him

Greg didn't talk "Nick Can I spend tonight at your house please" Greg asked

"Sure Man. What for?" Nicky asked

"I can't tell you hear I will later though.

Like I said before review if you can no flames please and thanks


	2. Chapter 2 the first night

_**Chapter Two: The first night**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this yada yada yada. It belongs to the person who thought up CSI. Im just making this for entertainment reasons. The only thing I own is the plot and Characters not In CSI. The names in this story are purely fictional and thought of in my mind. This story is not based on any real story or life. Once again I made up the names if for any reason they are matching you or somebody alive or deceased I purely coincidental.**

**A/N: please if you don't like what this story implies or anything in this story exited the fuck out. Please I don't wanna make any enemies today or any other day I have too many as it is so please and thank you be kind in reviews. Warning the POVs will change immensely. Greg's journal is in italics **

**WARNING: There are references to sexual abuse and Relationship abuse sorry it wasn't here before******

Greg and Nick drove silently to Nicky's house

"So are you going to tell me What Is going on now?" he asked as they neared his house

"It's my ex hes back. And I really don't wanna see him again. Not after what he did before he left for what I thought for good." Greg explained quietly

"Okay, what did he do?" Nicky asked

"I can't explain not now not ever. He was a bastard… he …. I hate him" Greg said sadly

"Okay its okay, you don't hafta tell me at all if you don't want to. Don't worry. Well come on we are here." Nicky smiled

Nick and Greg walked up to nicks house and nick opened the door. It was kind of a big huge mess. Old Chinese cartons on the floor and dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sorry it a huge mess I haven't really had many people over in a long time." Nicky explained.

"Its Okay really my apartment is just like this. Just with a lot of CDs on the ground too.

Really." Greg Said laughing a little bit.

They both laughed lightly. Nick motioned Greg to come in. Greg sat down on the couch

_June.3.1986_

_Scotty looked at me in science class. He even asked me if I could tutor him. I totally said 'yes'. He said he would pick me up at 5:00pm today. I can't wait. Its happens to be only 3:00 so only two hours till pick me up. Its gonna be so exciting. It's so exciting because I know for a fact that Scotty is gay he actually announced it to the whole school.0its gonna be so fun. I just love Scotty he is so environmental and he cares for the people that cant stand up for themselves. He so kind god im rambling on like a fourteen year old teenager its stupid god is that what I acted like in front of Scotty I hope not it would seem stupid anyway gotta go now _

January.15.2009

"Yo, Greg are you still here. Earth to Greg. We are losing you Greg." Nicky said in a joking tone.

"Not Funny, Man. Not Funny." Greg joked

Nick smiled at Greg, Greg laughed lightly again

"So are you gonna tell me the whole tale or am I gonna sit here wondering my whole life?" Nick asked seriously

"Fine but no talking and ask questions after got it?" Greg said softly. Nick nodded

"Okay, Well it starts off like this, you see in high school I had this guy in my science class and well he was basically my first guy on guy sex but he kind of made me regret liking him. He had anger issues and I couldn't fight him off. He was captain of the football team and basically im trying to say he… he ….

**A/N: hi I know I suck cliffhanger okay firestorm88 I thank you if she hadn't made here story first I wouldn't have been tempted to start a story. If you like continue with the reviews any way thanks for reviewing mores on the way. By the way im sorry I haven't been updating a lot im 14 I hafta write an essay on Romeo and Juliet so its gonna be kind of slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: the explanation**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this yada yada yada. It belongs to the person who thought up CSI. Im just making this for entertainment reasons. The only thing I own is the plot and Characters not In CSI. The names in this story are purely fictional and thought of in my mind. This story is not based on any real story or life. Once again I made up the names if for any reason they are matching you or somebody alive or deceased I purely coincidental.**

**A/N: please if you don't like what this story implies or anything in this story exited the fuck out. Please I don't wanna make any enemies today or any other day I have too many as it is so please and thank you be kind in reviews. Warning the POVs will change immensely. Greg's journal is in italics**

**WARNING: There are references to sexual abuse and Relationship abuse sorry it wasn't here before******

"Nicky, Scotty raped me when I was 16. That's was my first time, being raped by a student. He forced me into a relationship I really didn't want I know I should've told somebody but I couldn't it was too much for me plus I didn't want my parents to look at me differently. I just went with it. He often did stuff I didn't want him to in school or even outside of school. He constantly beat on me to a point I stayed in my room for a week pretending I was sick. Scotty would be nice for awhile then he would get violent on me so he could control me. I was very outgoing and I would talk with others and Scotty wouldn't like that I thought he was a kind guy but then I went over his house to help him with some work for science class that's when he raped me I begged him to stop but I really couldn't do anything I didn't know what was worth fight for I didn't know why I would react to him touching me. I was lost I didn't notice how much he hated me until one night he left me to lie in my own blood. I really didn't know who to blame me or him. I basically was drowning in my pain. The world that I was living in was so cold I didn't know what to do. I was lost. Wondering like I was a dead soul. He hurt me bad I there was nothing I could do about it. Worse thing was I knew he was fucking screwing others. I really didn't mind until he would bug me. One time he came over and forced me onto the ground where he…. He…. He" a single tear rolled down Greg's cheek

"Hey, don't worry Greg not now not ever he can't get to you." Nick said sincerely while he brought his friend into a hug. Nick then realized how much he loved hugging Greg. During both good and bad times Nick Loved hugging Greg. No real reason just loved feeling Greg on his skin and knowing he helped his friend was a real comfort to him. He loved this kid everything about him from the moment they first met to now. When he had spiky hair to normal hair. From everything. The kid changed constantly but that's what was great about him. They had been through it all from moments when they couldn't stand to look each other in the eyes to when they couldn't get their eyes off of each other. Greg was perfect, well to a good as he could get that was him. He made Nick Laugh which made Nick a very happy solider. He would wait until this whole ordeal was over then only then he would let Greg in on his feelings. Nick held on a little tighter to his Friend.

"Everything I did was wrong. I wanted to do something right but I couldn't not in his eyes. I tried to be everything he wanted but the worst was my parents became more and more scared for me they didn't like any of the things I was doing both were suffocating me. My parents with grades and Scotty with his whole 'he owns me' issues. Then I went to college I found what _I_ liked. Things _I_ wanted not anybody else me. I found freedom then I found the lab and that's when I found love, caring, and stuff I thought I lost. Yeah my parents loved me but they mostly cared about what I was gonna become. This place cares about where I'm at not where I'm going. I gave up in high school I got to tired trying to fight everything and everyone. Everyone wanted something different so I gave them what they wanted. My life was split in many pieces. Nicky I didn't know what to do my life was the most bottomless pit so I made myself feel nothing around the people that asked too much from me. I lived in hell basically. Scotty wanted me to be submissive; my parents wanted me to be smart I was lost never to be found."

"Greg do you want my bed or my couch? You know to sleep in not that you hafta go to sleep wait have you eaten yet?" Nick asked

"Uh No not really haven't been able not time." Greg Answered silently.

"You want me to call for something?" Nick asked just as Greg's phone rang. Greg nodded as he picked up his phone.

"Greg here, what's up?" he said into the phone

"Gregory, where are you I miss you. Are you at somebody else's house? Are you cheating on me? You better not or I'll kick your goddamn ass. Answer me you goddamn coward!" Scotty yelled

"N…n…no sir. I…I….uh… I'm at ….work" He lied to his ex-boyfriend. Greg looked over at Nick and smiled inwardly. He was ordering Thai food; Nick knew how much he loved his Thai food.

"Fine But I better see your goddamn ass after work you idiot." Scotty said then he hanged up.

"Hey who was that?" Nick asked.

"Um No one really" Greg lied.

"Well the food should be coming in about twenty minutes so you have more time if you would like to explain to me everything you haven't told me like why Scotty is coming back now why didn't he come back earlier not that I want that but still." Nick asked

"I think he came back because okay not long after I left for college I heard from my mom that Scotty had been arrested for possession of a weapon that was used at a murder scene so the police arrested him he got 40 years for suspected murder. He broke out and I guess he wants me either dead or nothing that's all what he must want. He's going to kill me I just know it." Greg told Nick

"Well what are we going to do? You can't camp out at work; your only option is to stay here with me. Oh we might wanna change your phone number too." Nick Said

"WE?" Greg Repeated

"Yeah did you think you were going to do this on your own?" Nick asked Greg.

"Well yeah kind of." Greg Whispered

"Well you're not. You have too many friends to let you get hurt. Okay you stay here and let me call Grissom gets his opinion on this problem." Nick said while getting up from the couch.

"Thanks I really mean it." Greg Said smiling. Greg looked at Nick as he dialed his phone to call Grissom and sighed. How long was it now that he first met Nick? How long he faked to love Sara while really admiring Nicky from afar. Oh god he really liked Nick.

"Greg Hey Grissom says we hafta…."

A/N: Update. Okay so this is a really short chappie but I really didn't have time to make it longer sorry. Sorry this have taken soooo long to do this I've had other things to do so I'm sorry. I Super Promise to Update by Next Weekend I promise hope you enjoyed reading


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I hate to do an a/n chapter but its just to tell you that I lost the file that the story was on and then after I did find it The flash drive got broken and it got lost in cyber space but I'm writing it again on my schools computer because they don't ever get viruses so its coming up please just keep hanging on. I'm really sorry about thsi but its really hard trying to keep it on the flash drive because everythign I love just keeps vbreaking sorry really but its coming up promise.

Your loving friend

Lemonrocker:)


End file.
